my happy endinTru story
by S.G.T.C
Summary: This happened when i told my best guy friend dat i liked him. and yes the events that are in the story ARE TRUE. im Kaoru Mitch is my best guy friend. Butch is my boifriend and my friends are my friends miss williams is my teacher!


This happened when I told my best guy friend that I like him…

KAORU P.O.V

I was texting my crush 'Mitch'. He has brown hair with the most cutest brown eyes. His hair is spiky. We always text no matter what he is in the hospital right now and the nurses are taking out some blood. He has a broken arm. But not a broken hand :). Anyways the nurses kept telling him to stop texting but he managed to keep texting me 3 so I took that as a hint that he liked me back.

Anyways we were arguing on facebook talking smack to each other on a comment. He got really pissed and logged off. I wanted to apologize so I texted him saying sup. I waited a bit for him to text back and when he did it read 'Don't fuckin talk to me' I replied back 'are you still mad?'

This is how the conversation went.

M(Mitch)-Fuck yea!

K(Kaoru)-I'm sorry you know I didn't mean it!

M-watevr bye!

And like that he just left me. I texted my best friend Eva. When I told her what happened. She told me that to not worry if he really like me back he would apologize too. I texted back thanks and a few minutes later he did text back! I was so happy I thought I might die! Anyways back to the conversation…

M- look im fuckin mad but ur the only one who understands me so im sorry u forgive meh?

K-Sure you are my best guy friend! :P

M-yea so what are you doin?

K-not much but I wanna tell you sumthing….

M- go ahead we are best friends no secrets

K-that's about it I dont wanna be friends.

M-wh-what are you talkin about?

K-no not like that!

M- o ok you scared me green!

K-Mitch I really like you!

Oh my gosh yes I finally did it! I was shocked what if he doesn't like me back? Hold on Kaoru he still didn't text back yet.

M-o really? Kool!

K-so…do you feel the same way?

I waited a whole hour just to hear his answer…SHIT! HE DON'T FUCKING LIKE ME BACK! UGH I RUINED OUT FRIENDSHIP!DING~ oh crap a message ok on with the conversation hold upon my ringtone someone is calling me I read the caller I.D Mitch then it showed a picture of him smiling. I answered it and here is the conversation yet again!

K- h-hello?

M-SO y-you like me?

K- yeah what about you?

M-well the truth is I just like you as a friend….

K-oh really? That's ok we can still be friends.

I was kinda sad because I liked him since the middle of the school year. Well anyways we are back in school only three more days till summer. But im' gonna mizz everyone :( anyways I see my friend Butch. Green eyes, coal spiky hair and the usual pervert/player in the school and part of the RRBZ but they decided they wanted a edumacation. Can you believe I chose him as a friend? I still can't! well I see him with my bestfriends Elizabeth, Anabel, Airam, Esmeralda and Eva. I see them laughing with him pushing him towards me. I stare at him "Are you flirting with them? Get away from my little sisters you player!" I say to him. They are like my sisters well little sisters because im older than them.

"Whoa chill green!" Eli or Elizabeth says. "Yeah he just wants to ask you something!" Esme or Esmeralda say. "Um..Ight" I respond then I look at Butch he looks nervous and he is fidgeting a lot. He looks at the five then at me then back again. "Alright we can take a hint lets go bother !" Airam says as she pushes the others away. "What? Whatever go ahead ask!" I say to Butch. He looks around the room then finally he says…" Will you go out with me?"

My eyes open. Butch the number one player in the whole fucking school just asked me out! Usually girls ask him out. 'Um…yo-you like me?" I ask. He nods. I think about it. "Yeah sure" I say then smile. Butch is my friend might as well give him a looks up at me with hope "great pick you up at 6" he says and walks away. I smile then go find the five.

"Well did he ask you?" I heard a voice SCREAM into my ear. "Oh mu fucking gawd!" I yell and turn around yup there they are the furious five! "um… yeah he asked me if I wanted to go out with him and I said yes." I say to them. Next thing you know im in a group hug where I could barley breathe! "Can't Breathe! Need AIR!" I say. They let go and the bell rings.

~Next Morning~

Well the date was awsum! We went to the park and he was being sweet so I guess I do have a happy ending. But guess what?

3 days later Mitch said he has feelings for me but when he saw that Butch was my boyfriend he got depressed but we are still friends so I guess Butch is my happy ending wow kinda cheesy….


End file.
